Tuesday X
Tuesday X is the X's teenage daughter and missions investigator. She is 16 years old. Tuesday is the most normal of the team, despite her rather extreme punk-rock garb and frequently changing hair-color, and is also the most knowledgeable of "real-world" behavior, which the other family members either misunderstand or ignore outright. She definitely takes after her mother in savagery and fighting skills, but at heart, Tuesday is a genuine teenager who wants to do other things besides spy missions with her family. She easily gets annoyed with Truman and is not good at talking with other girls her age. Currently, Tuesday is involved in an on-again-off-again relationship with Glowface's nephew, Brandon. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Tuesday appears as a collectible Master Model in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. She represents the X's. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Tuesday appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She is the only one from her show to appear in the game. Bio Tuesday X is the eldest daughter of her family, the X's (a perfectly normal family that ARE NOT SPIES WORKING FOR THE SUPERIOR ORGANIZATION WHATSOEVER!) Despite her punk rocker appearance, Tuesday is the voice of reason in her family, with enough street smarts to know her way around things the X's tend to misunderstand. As a fighter, she can hold her own, but what she really yearns for is a normal life as a teenager, something that's very difficult when you're the missions investigator of your team-er, I mean, when your terror of a younger brother is a nuisance that accidentally causes nuclear meltdowns in his spare time- ack! I mean, makes fun of your huge butt. ...you know what? This discussion is over. You heard nothing. Special Powers *Espionage Expert. *Trained in various forms of hand-to-hand combat. *Weapons Expert. *Trained Pilot of the X-Jet, a fighter jet with many special features and on-board weaponry. Quotes Intro: *"Prepare to be... X-terminated! ...hope that came out right." *"Tuesday X, beginning mission!" *"C'mon, guys! Let's work together and try to win this thing!" **fake accent* "'ello, guvnah! Tuesday X, at your-" *ahem* "Okay, let's not do that." *"You've got some moves. Think you can keep up with me?" (Intro against Otto Rocket) *"Friend of Truman's, kid?" (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"You're no Glowface. And that means... you might actually be trouble." (Intro against Professor Calamitous) *"A megaphone? Really? *sigh* Let's do this, I guess." (Intro against Beautiful Gorgeous) *"I'm approaching what appears to be an... alien life form? Understood, Tuesday out!" (Intro against Zim) *"...did SUPERIOR send you?" (Intro against Mr. Smith) *"Agents of T.U.F.F., huh? All right... let's see how tough you really are!" (Intro against Dudley Puppy or Kitty Katswell) *"You have got to be kidding me... Oh well, this mission has to be done sooner." (Intro against Ooblar if she speaks first) *"Right back at cha, kid!" (Intro against Kimi if Tuesday is second in the conversation) *"Nuh-uh! Uh... you!" (Intro against Villains if Tuesday is second in the conversation) *"...WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY BUTT?" (Intro against Ren and Stimpy if Tuesday is second in the conversation) Win Pose: *"This mission was a success! Yeah!" *gives V for Victory symbol and winks* (Win Pose) *"Can't touch this, baby." *"Looks like X... marks the spot." *"Don't suppose I can convince you to switch places with my brother, can I?" (Win Pose against Jimmy Neutron) *"You should stick to skating rinks, and leave the hardcore action to us!" (Win Pose against Otto Rocket) *"You're just no good at this 'invasion' thing, are ya?" (Win Pose against Zim) *"I guess some people weren't cut out to be spies." (Win Pose against Mr. Smith) *"T.U.F.F.? Guess not!" (Win Pose against Kitty Katswell or Dudley Puppy) *"Remember your name? Attention seeker, much?" (Win Pose against Ember) *"Guess I was wrong about you. Glowface puts up a better fight. When he's napping!" (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous) Victory Screen: *"Seven? Please don't ask. If you must know, I'm -really- not on good terms with her!" *"Outlines? I've been winging it just fine without those! Why do you ask?" *"Being a spy is a lot more than being all shady and mysterious, you know. You've got to know how to kick butt, too!" (Victory Screen against Mr. Smith) *"You remind me of my little brother. Well, except for the whole nuclear meltdown thing every Thursday. I'm sure you behave a lot better than he does!" (Victory Screen against Jimmy Neutron) *"All you are is a sad little girl with mommy issues." (Victory Screen against Azula) *"Give it up, Professor! The Evil Syndicate is history!" (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"You may not cut it as a spy, but you'd be awesome as a house-pet! But then there's that butt chewing thing..." (Victory Screen against Dudley Puppy) *"By the way, the 50's called. They want their hairstyle back!" (Victory Screen against Kitty Katswell) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Trivia: The character was the inspiration behind the name of the Midwest Emo band Tuesday X Gallery tuesday_x_big.gif|Tuesday in The X's Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:The X's Category:Villains Category:Heroes